Witch
by Lora Carlson
Summary: Crystal is a Witch. She is haunted by a mysterious being called The Darkness. When she meets Stiles and Scott in the woods she thinks they are just some annoying kids. Then The Darkness tells her Scott is a Werewolf. She has to figure out how to get rid of The Darkness before it kills her.


Running. I couldn't stop running. I looked behind me. All I could see was The Darkness. I ran faster. I winced as my black hair whipped my face. I jumped over a root and loved the feeling being airborne. Then I crashed to the ground. I scrambled to get up and cried out when a sharp pain came from my ribs. I turned around and saw The Darkness getting closer. I stood up and limped away. I tripped again and looked at The Darkness. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. It formed into the shape of a person.

"YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE. YOU WEREN'T RIGHT TO LEAVE US. TO PUSH US OUT. NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHY WE ARE STILL ALIVE." The voice echoed inside my skull. I grabbed my ears in pain. I pulled one hand away and saw blood. I watched as The Darkness pulsed and formed into the silhouette of a teenage boy. It walked towards me and crouched down. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I gasped and looked around. I was still in the woods. I sat up and instantly grabbed my side. I brushed my hair out my face and paused. My hair was stiff with blood. I sighed and started to stand up when I heard crunching and chatter. I stopped and listened. I could hear two boys walking through the woods. I stood up and gripped the tree next to me. I started to walk towards the voices. I stumbled and fell again. I was about to get up when the voices stopped. I froze, holding my breath.

"Did you hear that?" One boy asked.

"No. I'm not the one with super wolf hearing" The second boy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Stiles. Listen." I bit my tongue and tried to be silent. I could hear the first boy walking towards me. I pushed off the ground and started to limp away.

"Hey! Stop! Who are you?" He called after me. I stopped walking and straightened up. I turned around and saw two boys. The first one had dark brown hair and a crooked jaw. The second one had a buzz cut and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. A voice exploded inside my head.

"HE IS A WEREWOLF. THE OTHER ONE IS HUMAN." I winced and touched my ear.

"My names Scott. This is Stiles. Are you okay?" I looked at Scott. He didn't look like a Werewolf. Then again, I didn't know what a Werewolf looked like in it's human form. He seemed nice enough.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said, brushing it off. Scott and Stiles just stared at me.

"My name is Crystal." I introduced myself. They both looked at me strangely.

"Why are you in the woods?" Stiles asked. He looked concerened and scared at the same time.

"Why are you in the woods?" I countered. He looked surprised. I chuckled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'm on the run." I said half joking. I _was_ on the run, but I wasn't going to tell them that if they couldn't handle it. They both looked at me in shock.

"Kidding. I just got lost." I chuckled. I started walking. They obviouly weren't ready for the truth. I turned around when they didn't follow.

"Aren't you gonna take me out if here?" The both jogged over to me. I smiled and walked in between them. After walking in silence for a couple minutes Stiles broke it.

"What's in your hair?" He reached over and touched the stiff hair that was covered in blood. He reached towards my hair. I moved away from his reach.

"It's, uh-" I stammered. I didn't know what to say. They would start questioning me. I couldn't say the truth, they weren't ready.

"It's blood." Scott said, touching the other part on his side. I grabbed my hair and stepped away from him.

"How do you know?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable. Finally he said;

"I can smell it." I looked at him in shock. It was dry blood. On my hair. How could he smell it? That's when I remembered what the darkness said. He's a Werewolf. I looked at him closely. He started to squirm. I blinked and turned away. I looked at the ground.

"What happened Crystal?" Stiles asked. I looked at him. He had moved towards me.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Can we leave now?" I started to walk away. I heard Stiles say something to Scott, but I couldn't hear what he said.

* * *

Three days later I was sitting on the side of the road waiting for a car to hitchhike. I had a killer headache. I stood up and started to slowly pace. That's when I saw it. The darkness. It was in the shape of a teenage boy. It was just a silhouette. A shadow. I glared at it and turned away. That's when I saw a Jeep driving towards me. I walked up to the curb and stuck my thumb out. It slowed and pulled up next to me. My mouth opened it shock. It was Scott and Stiles. I closed my mouth and waited as Scott rolled down the window.

"Crystal? You're, hitchhiking?" He asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Duh. I was lost in the woods. With blood in my hair. You think I live here? Much less have a car? I hitchhiked here." I crossed my arms. He just looked shocked. Stiles just looked at me like I was some badass spy. After a couple of seconds of silence, I un-crossed my arms.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" He stammered and let me into the car. I settled in the back. Stiles pulled away from the curb. It was quiet. I tucked my dirty hair behind my ears. Stiles kept giving Scott these looks. I looked at the time.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" I asked. They glanced at each other.

"Yeah. That's where we were driving when you showed up. I guess we could drop you at a hotel or something." Scott said. There was no way I could afford a hotel.

"Why don't you just drop me off at your house. I'll take a shower, change, eat and then leave. You'll never see me again." I proposed. Stiles looked appalled.

"No! Scott, you can't let this random, mysterious girl we found in the woods into your house!" Scott looked between me and Stiles. I knew he was going to listen to his friend, so I pulled out the Werewolf card.

"I know your secret." I said casually. Scott looked scared.

"W-what secret?" He stuttered. I smiled knowingly. Watching them squirm was great.

"The most important secret you've ever had." I sing. Stiles stops the car. He and Scott spin in their seats and stare me down. I cross my arms and lean against the seat.

"What exactly do you know?" Stiles asked. I smiked. Stiles leg was tapping.

"I know that Scott is a Werewolf." I say with confidance. The color drains from their faces. I see The Darkness.


End file.
